The present invention relates to content delivery, and more particularly, to dynamically delivering content.
The personal video recorder (PVR), also called a digital video recorder (DVR), is a consumer electronics device that records television content to a hard disk in a digital format. Since first introduced by TiVo® at the Consumer Electronics Show in 1999, PVRs have steadily developed complementary abilities, such as recording onto DVDs. Internet Protocol television (IPTV) personalized services, such as the nPVR, event summaries (e.g. sports, news, reality shows, etc.), re-purposed content on demand, etc. contain many potential in-line and on-screen spots for potential commercials. More than that, most original content already has time-line based commercials included in the original casted signal.
Unfortunately, in a time shifted environment, the original commercials, whether local or high value national commercials, might not be relevant after a predetermined point in time. Further, related information such as hyperlinks and other data might not be accurate, and advertisement assumptions made at time of original usage (e.g. the time of the day, the rendering device, the user, etc.) may be different at a later time.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.